


Just Believe:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Catherine: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confidence, Consensual, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e21 Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie (Fair Winds and Following Seas), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving Home, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny tries to cheer himself, & Steve after the Seal tells him that Catherine won't be coming back til she completes her mission, Will he be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the end part of my "Danny, Steve, & Catherine" series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Believe:

*Summary: Danny tries to cheer himself, & Steve after the Seal tells him that Catherine won't be coming back til she completes her mission, Will he be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the end part of my "Danny, Steve, & Catherine" series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

"Just promise me....", Commander Steve McGarrett couldn't finish what he was gonna say, cause his heart is breaking, & he is sure that the same is happening to their lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, as tears were falling down his face, She assured him without hesitation this.

 

_"I promise you that I will be careful, I will be careful, OK ?", Lieutenant Catherine Rollins vowed, The Naval Beauty was feeling the same emotion, as her lover. She was letting the tears form, & they were ready to fall down from her face, & down to the ground._

The Navy Seal said taking the risk, "I love you, You know", as he was trying to keep himself from falling apart, & losing it right then & there.

 

_Catherine pulled the phone away from her for a second, & let the tears fall. She composed herself, & said, "I love you too", She hopes that Danny gets the message too._

 

The Five-O Commander knew exactly what she meant, & said, "OK, All right, Good luck, Cath", Be hoped that she understood him, & what he is trying to convey to her.

 

_"Thanks... Aloha", The Brunette said, as she waits for him to respond to the simple phrase._

 

"Aloha", The Seal instantly replied back to her, & the call was disconnected, & he hung up, & put his cell away, Then he stared into space, & he didn't even hear his other lover come in, with their dinner for their night. The Blond put the pizza boxes on the coffee table, & was at his side instantly, concerned was making it's way to his face.

 

"Babe, What's wrong ?", He asked gently, as he offered one of his world famous hugs, as a source of comfort, Steve did not hesitate to take it, & said brokenly, "Catherine is not coming back", as he burrows deeper into Danny's embrace, & the blond wraps his arms around his lover, & sighed.

 

"I know, She called me, Made me promise to be strong for everyone, Especially for you, & Gracie", He filled his handsome lover on his own conversation, with their lover.

 

 

_< Flashback>_

 

 

_Danny & Catherine talked for awhile, He promised to take care of the ohana, especially Steve & Grace, cause they are gonna need him more than ever._

_"I promise you, Danny, I will be super careful, okay ?, I will be back before you guys can even miss me", The Navy Beauty reassured him, & used it, as a way to calm him down, she knows that he would worry about her, & what she is doing._

_The Handsome Blond choked back some emotion, & said, "I know, I can't help but worry, I love you so much", Catherine said, as emotions overtook her, "I love you too, Jersey", They both concluded with "Alohas", & their call was disconnected, Danny stood there, & composed himself, before he went in & saw Steve._

 

 

_< End Of Flashback>_

 

 

Steve couldn't believe how much Danny had to deal with, while he was captured, & out of it. ", "Oh, Danno" was the only thing that the Seal could say, Danny smiled at him, & said with tears forming, "I am used to it, when you were deployed, We just have to believe that she will come back to us soon", as he was serving out pizza for the both of them.

 

They ate in silence, & then Steve was feeling those fears again, He was full of want & passion, Danny saw this, & said, "Fine, We will do this my way", He got them out of their clothes, mindful of Steve's sling, & they were working each other over the edge, & they were trying to keep up with the other. They were moving together as one, & creating a delicious rhythm, When they were done, & spent, The Former New Jersey Native said, "All I want is to forget about this fucked up week", Steve licked the underside of his cock, & said this purring seductively to his lover.

 

"That is an idea, that I can get behind of, _**Stud**_ ", They started round two in the shower, as soon as they were able to get up, Steve had his payback, & Danny did not quit. The Couple were driving the other over the edge once again, & they spent the rest of the time washing each other, & dried each other off. They went straight to bed, & were near Catherine's position, where they can breathe in her scent, & sleep better.

 

Danny raked his fingers through the Seal's hair, & said, "Thank God, Catherine had your back, otherwise I would be a basket case right now", He said, "She can take care of herself, You taught her everything that she knows", Steve knew that it was true, The Shorter Man said with a smile, "Catherine will be home soon", The Five-O Commander smiled, cause he knew that his Danno is right, He pulled Danny closer to him, & Danny went willingly. They slept better, for the first time, since Danny brought his super seal home from Afghanistan.

The End


End file.
